Les papillons
by flying knight
Summary: Le thé, au goût d'absence, et ces monts qui cachent le désert depuis dix ans. Te souviens-tu ? Ce royaume qu'on a joué à pile ou face.


**Titre: **Les papillons.

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Square Enix.

**Notes:** Pourquoi Terra a les cheveux verts ? Et pourquoi René comme second prénom ? Bah ! J'aime les Figaro, les Roni, les René, et les blonds, et tout le reste de ce jeu. Amen. Ecoutez le thème de Kefka. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Pour Père…_

_- …pour Mère… et pour Figaro. »_

_Dix ans_. Et derrière ces rideaux de velours pourpre, et à sa fenêtre sur le soleil et le sable. Edgar ôta son manteau marine qu'il déposa sur la porte de sa penderie ouverte, rejoint bientôt par le reste de sa tenue. Il avait ce parfum entêtant de myosotis dans les yeux, le nez, la bouche. Quête bien étonnante que celle-ci qui le conduisit au potager de son frère : des navets avec des choux. L'altesse détacha les rubans perlés de ses cheveux clairs. On l'avait cru mort, il était assez en chair pour se préparer du thé de sideris ; un courant du diable ne fit qu'amener Sabin à revisiter l'aile ouest du château. Le roi s'en affaissa sur sa descente de lit : _bon sang, il était_ _vivant_. Il aurait besoin de plus de tranquillité, à l'avenir, il faudrait en avertir l'Empire.

« _Roni~_ »

Une pièce tinta.

« Tu es un tricheur. »

Edgar fit une grimace qui arrondit ses pommettes. Son jumeau s'avançait à torse espiègle et dénudé.

« Ma robe de chambre ne me va plus, rit-il. Je suis trop gros ! »

Son rire était _brillant_. Une étoile dorée fila vers l'homme qui se redressait, qu'il l'attrapa en l'air avant d'enfiler le manteau de soie cérulée plié sur ses draps. Le machiniste sourit, tournant retournant les deux faces entre ses doigts.

« Un vrai yéti, surenchérit sa majesté. Je vais nous faire préparer du thé. »

Sabin s'assit en tailleur sur le lit à baldaquins, sautillant pour en tester le _royal _moelleux. Lorsque son frère revint, il le trouva choyant dans les coussins brodés d'or et de saphir.

« Incroyable ! Ne me dis pas que ça t'avait manqué.

- Jamais de la vie, frangin. Mais dans mes souvenirs, tu ne sentais pas aussi bon !

- Je sens toujours _divinement_ bon, ton odorat est altéré par ta campagne. Raconte-moi ! »

Les arbres, les feuilles, les chansons que composaient autant les oiseaux amoureux que les vers creusant des mondes sous la terre. Il y avait de ces miracles dans les jeunes pousses entre les rochers, et ces fleurs bleues dans la montagne s'écroulant. Quelquefois, la pluie trempait les ponts qui se brisaient dans les ravins alors qu'ils s'entraînaient dessus, avec son maître. L'hiver, il neigeait dans les cultures, on ne mangeait plus que des cockatrices à plumes violettes ; les étoiles au travers du ciel racontaient de jolies histoires. La guerre et l'Empire avaient plus de chances de saisir le vent que de corrompre les pics turquoise du mont Koltz.

« _Chaud_ ! »

Le thé était brûlant, d'un goût de « _Raconte-moi ces dix ans que je ne connais pas_. » le désert, lui n'avait guère changé. _Gris_, quelques tempêtes, l'armée impériale à table avec les rebelles et les coups de pieds sous la nappe. On changeait les tapis, les rideaux, les draps, les gros rubans partout : de l'indigo, du saumon, de l'émeraude ; il y avait de ces grands bals pour régler les affaires d'état et faire danser les charmantes demoiselles. Le ciel décomposait ses nuages sur les tours de guet, on dressait les chocobos à faire des pirouettes, inventait des sous-marins qui traversaient le sable.

La première tasse se vida, puis la seconde, vint la troisième ; et on ne vit plus les théières en porcelaine impériale défiler. La chambre sentait comme le thé. Des biscuits sablés s'invitèrent, on s'allongea sur les couvertures couleur vagues, les yeux plein de bleu. Sabin glissait ses mains tannées dans les cheveux flottant sur les clavicules de son jumeau.

« Père, Mère, entama le roi, s'asseyant. Ils ont tous eu ici la même considération pour toi après ton départ que pour nos parents trépassés. Tous te pensaient mort. »

Il trempa son œil par la fenêtre dans l'indigo du ciel. Son cadet se fronça, sur les coudes.

« Même moi. C'est la politique, ça, te souviens-tu ? Parce qu'un _bon roi_ ne gaspille pas nuits et jours sur les tours de guet. Leur phrase favorite : _Pourquoi ne contacte-t-il pas, s'il est encore en vie ?_ »

C'était amer, ce goût de montagne dans la bouche. Edgar se tortillait les doigts.

« Et moi qui attendais simplement que tu _reviennes_. »

Il avala un sanglot terrible et dehors, une tourterelle volait bas. Leur bleu, ce même bleu, électrique, poétique, qu'ils avaient dans l'âme triste, se croisa, et pleurait. Il y avait des excuses, dans ce bleu, de l'amertume, de l'amour, des _papillons_ ; les navires chaviraient. Le souverain n'en put plus de ce naufrage et son œil retourna à sa fenêtre sur nuit prune. Les couvertures bruissèrent entre deux genoux puissants.

« Roni… _Edgar_, chantonna tout doucement Sabin au rubis de son oreille. _Je suis là._ »

Les bras alentour du cou mélangés à la blondeur de son grand frère, il tremblait, serrait fermement.

« On ne se quittera plus, pas vrai, hoqueta-t-il. Je suis assez fort. »

Un bout de nez lui chatouilla la nuque en zigzag. Leur air était salé.

« Moi… Je voulais juste te _protéger. _»

Sabin sentit qu'on repoussait ses épaules ; du bleu roi le fixait, onirique, et un index séchait ses sanglots pétillants. Des promesses merveilleuses s'écoulaient de ce toucher caressant, des astres aussi. Il voyait ces joues, roses comme une fleur, qui dessinaient des sourires pour faire fuir ses cauchemars ; _leurs_ mauvais rêves. L'angoisse de ces petits grands enfants qui se donnaient la main s'évapora avec l'arôme de la sideris et le lever orange de l'aurore.

« Te rappelles-tu quand on allait chasser les papillons à Figaro-sud ? Dans les bosquets.

- Oui, on y allait parce qu'il n'y avait pas de papillons, dans le désert, et que tu adorais ça. On y organisait des concours que je gagnais toujours, d'ailleurs !

- _Ah bon_ ? »

Ils rirent.

« Quand la guerre sera finie, je t'y ramènerai._ Je te le promets_. »

_Fin_

* * *

Un petit câlin devant une caverne pleine de moisissure ne suffit pas à guérir dix ans d'absence. Figaro, je vous aime ! Ah, lecteurs que je remercie, à bientôt~


End file.
